Driving Lessons
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: Yuuki just can't seem to pass her driving test! So, Zero, being the lovely friend he is, decides to teach her how to drive. And oh yes, there will be fluff. R


**Author's note: **Hello everyone and thank you for choosing to read my story! I hope you all enjoy it! And thank you Shawna (Kittykyo) for requesting that I do a one-shot!

Reviews are greatly appreciated you guys! But please no flames!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, otherwise Zero and Yuuki would make lovely babies everyday. I mean..... they would hug. Because sex is for married people xDD (And if you don't know what that's from, watch text message breakup by Kelly) xDD

* * *

**Driving Lessons**

"Yuuki! Brakes!"

The car halted to a stop in the parking lot of the driving school. "What, now?" A frustrated asked, groaning. This was the fifth time he had yelled at her to stop, and she didn't understand why.

The driving instructor looked at his clipboard nervously, avoiding her eyes. "Well, it's just uh, I don't think you're going to pass this time." He turned the other way, praying that she wouldn't kill him right then and there. He had learned long ago two things about women. One, never tell them they look fat in **that** dress, and two, they were a lot **stronger** than they looked.

Yuuki sank back in the driver's seat and groaned. "Why not?" She had taken the test three times already, and she didn't understand how on earth she kept failing. She _thought _she was a good driver. In fact, she **knew** she was a good driver. She was cautious, patient, and she didn't text the whole time or blast up the radio, like some of the other morons in her class.

"Well," The instructor positioned his glass atop the bridge of his nose. "It's not that you're a bad driver, or anything. You just have a bit of a problem with paying attention."

"Lots of people have that though!" Yuuki gritted her teeth. "Practically everyone in class text messages while their driving, and you let them pass! Why are you not passing me? I don't do any of those things! In fact, I do just the opposite!" She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, angrily awaiting an answer from the older man who sat beside her.

"I understand your argument, ma'am. But you're the one being tested right now, not them. Look, just continue to practice okay? Maybe next time." He opened the door, and stepped out, glad to get away from her before she had a chance to murder him.

Yuuki rolled her eyes, and unbuckled her seatbelt. _Yeah sure. That's what you said last time. _

------

Zero sighed as he sat on a bench outside of the driving school. Yuuki sure was taking long._ I wonder what's happening? Maybe she actually passed this time?_

The door opened, and a flustered Yuuki walked over to the bench. She took a seat beside her childhood best friend, as he put an arm around her shoulder, knowing by the look on her face that she _**hadn't**_ passed. "I take it you failed?"

Yuuki gritted her teeth. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She was not in the mood for Zero to tease her. It was bad enough she failed.

Zero raised his hands defensively. "Well sorry for asking!" _Goodness! Excuse me for caring._

Yuuki sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just, so disappointing you know? I thought I was ready!" She threw her head back and groaned. "But apparently I have a problem "paying attention" to what I'm doing."

Zero chuckled and patted her back. "You do have a bit of an issue with that…"

She shot a warning glare at him, and he knew better than to go any further.

"Well, I'm just stating a fact." He stood up and extended an arm towards her. "C'mon, how about I take you to get some ice cream?"

Yuuki pouted. "Why? It's not like I passed."

"It's to cheer you up, silly." He grabbed her hand, and helped her to her feet. "You know you want to."

Yuuki grinned and gave him a tight hug, knowing he was just trying to cheer her up. "Thanks Zero."

"Anytime."

----

It had been thirty minutes since they left the ice cream parlor, and Zero was still driving. Yuuki was curious as to where they were going, but just as she was about to ask, Zero pulled into a deserted parking lot.

Yuuki ate another spoonful of chocolate ice cream, before she decided to ask. "Why are we here?"

"Because, you my friend," He unbuckled his seatbelt. "Are going to learn how to drive."

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Zero, let's face it. I don't think it's meant for me to drive anytime soon." She sighed. "I mean, I appreciate the effort, but I don't think that it's meant to be."

"Sure it is." He unbuckled her seatbelt for her. "Besides, you can't expect me to keep driving you everywhere you know. You have to learn to be independent."

Yuuki put the cup of ice cream down. "Fine." She said, as she opened the door so she could switch places with him.

Zero took her seat, and buckled himself in. "Alright, before we get started, what's the first thing you do before starting the car?"

"Hmm..." Yuuki thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "Adjust my mirrors?"

"No," Zero pointed to her seatbelt. "The first thing you do, is buckle up."

"Okay, well that's pretty much a given! So it doesn't count." She wasn't going to admit that she had gotten it wrong. Not in a million years.

"Doesn't matter." Zero said, in a parental tone of voice. "You should have still said it aloud." _Oh that's right, you couldn't. Because you didn't even think of it, did you Yuuki?_

"Okay, Mr. Kiryuu." Yuuki said mocking him. "I'll make sure to give you a full report on seatbelt safety to make up for my actions."

"You know what?" He smiled, evilly. "Just for that you have to. And if you don't, I'll tell father that you were being reckless while you were driving again."

Yuuki scoffed, amused that he would think of trying such a thing. "Like he'll believe that. Father would believe me, over you, any day." _Right?_

Zero laughed. "Who do you think he'll believe Yuuki, honestly?" _The mature adult-like one, or the naive little girl? I think the answer's pretty obvious. _

Yuuki shook her head. "Whatever!" She said, changing the subject. "What do I do next?"

"You adjusted your mirrors already, so make sure your clear, and put it in drive."

"No duh, I'm clear Zero. You brought me to the middle of nowhere."

He took a bite out of the cone. "Shut up and drive."

"Hey, that's a song."

"Yuuki!" Zero said, trying hard not to laugh at how distracted she was. "This is what your instructor was talking about when he said you have a problem with paying attention to the road!"

"Okay, Okay." She said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm focusing."

-----

"Okay, stop here." Zero instructed gently.

Yuuki nodded, and parked the car along the curb. "How'd I do?"

Zero grinned. "You did amazing Yuuki." It was true too. She had driven as if she had been driving for years. Zero was beginning to think that her teacher was witholding from passing her test for no reason at all.

"Heh." She grinned. "I knew I was a good driver."

"Don't be cocky, Yuuki, it's not very pretty." Zero said sticking his tongue out.

Yuuki's eyes widened. "So you're calling me ugly?"

"Wait. What?" Zero's eyes widened, horrified at how badly she mistook that. "No, I was just saying that-"

"Forget it!" Yuuki glared at him. "I guess to you I'm just some stupid, ugly, cocky-"

"Oh goodness Yuuki give it a rest." Zero groaned. "You know I don't think _any_ of those things about you." _In fact it's the opposite, dumb ass._

"Whatever." Yuuki, angrily looked at the clock. "I guess we should get going. It's already nine."

"Not until you forgive me."

"Well then." Yuuki lowered her seat back, allowing her to recline. "I guess we'll be spending the night here." She turned on her side, away from Zero and used her sweater as a pillow.

"Yuuki!" Zero put a hand on her shoulder. "You're being silly! Stop it!"

Yuuki shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. "No! You're the one who said I wasn't pretty!"

Zero rolled his eyes. _Leave it up to her to overreact over something stupid like this._ He reclined his seat back too, a sign that he wasn't going to play her games.

"Well. Goodnight then Yuuki." He said, facing away from her as well.

"Hmph!"

"Oh come on, Yuuki. This is silly." Zero pleaded. He did **not** want to spend the night in the parking lot, sleeping in his car.

But Yuuki wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon."So now I'm ugly and silly? Boy, you're just full of compliments today." She replied sarcastically. "Forget it Zero, I'm going to sleep."

Zero shook his head. "That's it!" He said, sitting up. He raised a hand in the air, ready to attack.

"Zero what are you-" Yuuki shielded herself, terrified. She didn't think that he would be so mad as to hit her. She quickly began to try and apologize. "Zero please don't! I promise I-"

Suddenly Zero grabbed her, and began to tickle her furiously. "Say you forgive me!"

_What the? I thought he was going to hit! Not tickle me! _"Zero!" She shrieked, as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. _Damn him for knowing all of my weak spots! _She attempted to get out of his reach, but there was no point. He was stronger than she was.

Zero pulled her close to him, leaning her back against his chest. "Say you forgive me then!" He commanded softly, but sternly.

"I forgive you!"

"Good girl." Zero said, burying his face in her hair, as she gasped for air, trying to recover from being tickled to death. "And just for the record, I think your beautiful."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Zero pressed a soft kiss to her head. "Of course, silly. You can't actually think that I think you're ugly."

"I guess your right." She stared out the windshield. "Zero?"

"Hmm?" He murmured against her hair softly.

"I'm sorry I thought you called me ugly."

"Mhmm."

"Zero?" Yuuki turned around to face him. "Why aren't you talking? Are you that mad at me?"

"No." He leaned down, and touched his forehead to hers. "I'm not."

Her eyes locked on his as he moved his lips closer to hers.

_I hope she doesn't get mad… _Zero thought as he closed his eyes, and softly pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, tender kiss. Yuuki's eyes slowly fluttered shut, as she relaxed, and inched closer to him.

_Slowly they pulled apart, as they began to _**snuggle**_ beneath the_** stars. **

Yuuki sighed happily as she leaned against him, desiring more of his warmth.

"Zero?"

"What?"

"I think we should come driving more often."

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked it ! **

**Review please!  
**


End file.
